The Hottie and the Geek
by Hinata2413
Summary: Orginally from Sanjana Tsukiyomi Black Ikuto is the most popular boy at school, but Amu is stuck as the geek. One day, she's tired of all the pranks and mean jokes played on her and decides to fight back. How will this turn out?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**The hottie and the geek**

_Splash!_

Amu's clothes were suddenly drenched in freezing water. Her clothes clung to her body as did her hair, as she was shivering feverishly. Laughter soon filled the halls of Seiyo High but, a certain laugh stood out the most..._his_. Ikuto Tsykuomi. He was the one who always managed to make Amu's life a living hell every single day.

But, today wasn't an ordinary day. Today was the day Amu finally stood up for herself. She marched directly over to the self-absorbed prick and gave him a piece of her mind.

"What the Hell is your problem!"

Silence filled the corridor, no one expected Amu to fight back. Usually, she would run away and hide in the girl's bathroom and cry but, today wasn't a usual day.

"What did you say," Ikuto responded, obviously shocked from this outcome.

"You heard me! What the Hell is your problem," Amu replied.

Tsykuomi started to approach her, until he was towering over her small demeanor.

"Problem? I have no problem. I do this -he gestured to all of her- for fun," he finished with a sadistic smirk

"Well, stop it! If you haven't noticed, I'm a human being and I do have feelings," Amu ranted.

"Listen hear loser, I don't care about your feelings, and I do this for entertainment!"

Once he finished, Amu's hand collided with his right cheek. A slapping sound echoed through-out the hallway. Gasps and murmurs could be heard.

Ikuto rubbed his now-reddened cheek, muttering something like, "...hurts like a witch." Then soon enough, Amu collided with the marble floor.

"What the hell you witch," said Ikuto's girlfriend Saaya.

She was now standing over Amu, with a pissed off expression. But, she wasn't the only one who snapped, Amu did also.

"Saaya, if anyone is a witch here, it's you. Or, do you prefer the term _slut _better?"

If people around weren't shocked before, they certainly were shocked now! Ikuto especially!

No one knew this but, Ikuto wasn't as_ fast_ as people put him out to be. He was an old-fashioned type of guy who wanted to get married before having sex. Foreplay was a different thing all together, but never had he done something as _dirty_ as that with Saaya.

Saaya was gaping at Amu." What did you say?"

"Oh Saaya. I know you've been doing_ Tadase_ behind Ikuto's back, for the last _four months!"_

Ikuto's eyes bulged out! How could Saaya be cheating on him, like that? Especially with Tadase, his sworn enemy!

"That's not true," Saaya said fuming.

"Oh, really? So you didn't say Ikuto was moving to slow for you taste?"

Amu smirked. She was definitely having fun with this. Ikuto, on the other side was pissed.

He went over to Saaya and said," You little slut! And to think I actually loved you!"

"Ikuto, baby-"

"Shut up Saaya we're through," Ikuto said.

He could see that Saaya was visibly trembling with tears in her eyes, and for once he didn't care. The only thing that came to his mind was Amu. He looked down to see that she was smiling, while trying to suppress a giggle. She was truly enjoying his misery, just how he had with her.

Ikuto came to a conclusion: It didn't feel good.

Chapter 2

**The hottie and the geek**

Ikuto's p.o.v

I sighed as I walked to school. I remembered the incident that happened yesterday. I still felt like a big jerk because of the way I treated Amu. When I arrived from school, I saw people throwing me looks of pity. _Whats going on? _I asked myself.

I was still walking through the hallways when I stopped at my locker. SAAYA AND TADASE WERE MAKING OUT RIGHT IN FRONT OF IT! I blinked a couple of times, just to make sure that this wasn't a dream. "Saaya, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I demanded. "Oh, baby, I came here to ask for your forgiveness" she said with a small smile. She detangled herself from my arch nemesis and ran her pointer finger down my hard toned chest. That used to make my insides melt, but now it just disgusted me.

I grabbed her hand in my strong grip, and threw it down. "You asked for my forgiveness by making out with Tadase?" I demanded her with an incredulous voice. "Yeah, about that, he came onto me, and you know I nice I am. I just couldn't say no." she said batting her eyelashes.

I just shook my head and walked away to my next class. This was insane! I just couldn't win could I?

I was walking down when I saw the most beautiful girl in my life. She had soft pink hair with honey golden eyes. She was wearing a shirt that said "power to the losers" **(hahahahah, I took that from you livingthedream641. I hope you don't mind) **it hugged all her curves perfectly, and man does she have a lot of them! She had simple black skinny jean with a few rips here and there, but man! Her legs looked skinny, but not so skinny that she looked like she was doing drugs. When I took a closer look at her, my eyes widened to the size of saucers. IT WAS AMU!

I was clearly the first one to notice her because no one was in the classroom yet. I saw Hoshina Utau beside her. She was the second hottest girl at school, next to Saaya. But the way I see it, Amu surpasses them both any day. "Utau! Why do I even have to wear this?" I heard Amu question. I hid behind the table, so they wouldn't see me. "Because, then people will finally give you the respect you need and deserve!" Utau answered.

"But all I ever wanted to do was graduate and go to Harvard, I don't need all the affection from people" Amu whined. "NO! We made a deal, remember. If I asked out Kukai, then you would go to school without your stupid disguise" she answered. My eyes widened once more. Disguise? What did she mean by that?

Apparently I didn't notice that I was in my own little world until I felt a shadow go above me. I looked up in shock and saw Amu and Utau staring down at me. I gave them both a small sheepish chuckle, and stood up. I took a closer look at Amu and noticed that she didn't have any makeup on either.

"Look, I am sooooooooooo sorry about the way I was treating you before" I whispered to Amu with my head down. "OH NO! YOU HAVE BEEN TORMENTING ME FOR THE WHOLE SCHOOLYEAR, AND AS SOON AS I SHOW UP WITHOT MY DISGUISE, YOU GET ALL APOLOGETIC?" she screamed at me. Amu took a deep breath. "It doesn't work that way, you got what you deserved, and I got my revenge. We have a clean slate now, but that doesn't mean I forgive you for all you did to me" She said to me a tiny bit calmer.

"Fair enough" I whispered. "But I really am sorry" I said again.

"An apology doesn't cut it, what you did to me left me scars. Physically and emotionally" she whispered back.

"Wait what do you mean, I left you scars physically. I get the emotionally part, but I made sure all my pranks were safe." I demanded

"First of all, no they weren't. Your little joke on me five months ago almost broke my hand, but that wasn't what left the scars." She said. Amu lifted her shirt up a little bit and I saw this deep gash running across her skin. I let out a small gasp.

"Yeah, your little slut and her posse attacked me with knives when you "accidently" slapped my butt." She said.

I was about to say something when Utau spoke up. "Yeah, it took a lot of convincing to the doctor to not call the police" Amu and Utau both nodded. I was about to say something again when the bell rang. Amu let out an angry huff and sat down, but not before giving Utau the evil eye.

It was a good thing looks couldn't kill, because then Utau would and I both would be dead. Everyone started pilling in. when they took a good look at Amu, half of the boys fainted, and the other half got nosebleeds. I heard a bunch of moaning and a bunch of "hey baby, want to come to my place… we could have a lot of fun". This one guy came up to her and stuck his finger into her mouth. When he did that, I felt this hot white burn of anger shoot through me. Amu just smiled and snapped her jaw shut. The guy screamed in pain, but Amu just wouldn't let go. She finally let go when Saaya and her stupid posse came around and looked at Amu. Saaya looked like her eyes were going to pop out of her head. My eyes narrowed at her when she suddenly smirked.

Saaya walked up to amu and said "Awwwwwww oh look at who's trying to fit in."

Amu just shook her head. "Oh Saaya, you little slut. I actually look like this because as you can see, I have no makeup on unlike you, who is the one with lipstick one layer from being a clown? Please say that you do see that I have no makeup on, or are you stupid _and _blind?" Amu answered.

I started cracking up with the rest of the class. Saaya just looked at Amu with her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open until the teacher came in and told Saaya that she had detention. "Wait no! I have a manicure scheduled!" she shouted. "Let's make those two detentions, shall we" the teacher asked. And that shut Saaya right up.

Chapter 3

The Hottie and the Geek

**Amu's p.o.v**

I was trying to pay attention in class, but everyone just kept staring at me.

After about twenty minutes of this, I felt like exploding. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" I demanded.

Apparently Mr. Teacher didn't like that so much. He gave me one of his cold hard glares. "Ms. Hinamori. Would you like to have detention too?"

"No sir" I replied in my small 'I'm sorry' voice. Everyone was a sucker for that one.

All the people started to stare at me again. OMG! How long are they going to keep doing that? I asked myself.

I looked at the clock. Only another 30 minutes.

I sighed and laid my head down on my desk. I was about to fall asleep when I felt something fall into my hair.

WTF? I reached behind my head and found a big piece of crumbled paper.

I looked around to see who threw it and saw Tsukiyomi staring at me with that stupid smirk of his.

I rolled my eyes and uncrumbled the piece of paper.

_Meet me near the water fountain after school. _

I looked at him with disbelief. Did he really expect me to hang out with him?

_Drop dead loser!_

I responded and threw the note back at him. I really hoped that it landed in his eye.

When I didn't hear a scream of pain, I put my head back down on my desk hoping to get some shut eye. I was almost asleep when I felt pressure on the back of my head again.

Why did he have to send me a note right when I was going to fall asleep?

_Look, I know you're mad at me, but I want to make it up to you. We can go to a movie. Please, just give me a chance._

My first reaction was to say no. _come on he said please. _That little voice in the back of my mind said.

I hate that voice. It was always right. I took a deep breath and started writing.

_Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiine. But I get to bring Utau and Kukai. _

I threw the note back at him. Bringing Utau and Kukai would hopefully be a good choice, if they don't make out too much.

This time, I was prepared to feel the pressure on the back of my head.

_Yes!_

~sigh~ I guess I have to call my parents. I feel bad for mom and Ami. They have deal with dad running away again.

I looked at Ikuto and caught him staring at me. When he realized I had caught him, he tried to pull a funny face to cover it up.

I gave a small giggle. I couldn't help it, he looked so stupid!

**Ikuto's p.o.v**

I decided to try and make it up to Amu.

I knew what I had done was wrong and I seriously needed to find a way to get her to forgive me.

I racked my brain trying to think of ideas that would get her to fall in lo- forgive me.

I didn't say love. I could never love a nerd like Amu. No matter how amazing, smart, beautiful, or talented she is.

Ugh, I had to clear my head of these thoughts. There was no way I was falling for a _geek._

I sighed. I was pathetic. Why was I even trying, it's not like it even mattered if she hated me or not.

_But Ikuto, you have to at least try to make it up to her. _My conscious said. I decided to listen to it. It was always right.

I took out a piece of paper and wrote _meet me at the fountain after school._ And threw it at her head.

Almost immediately, I saw it coming back at me. I smirked in victory, could no girl resist my charm? I opened up the letter and expected a 'of course Ikuto, my love'

_Drop dead loser_

When I read that, I had to do a double take. I was feeling a mix of emotion. Anger because Amu doesn't get the fact that I want to make it up to her, sadness because she doesn't want to be near me, and this warm feeling in the pit of my stomach that I didn't really understand.

_Look, I know you're mad at me, but I want to make it up to you. We can go to a movie. Please, just give me a chance._

I decided to go sweet and caring, not sexy and seductive.

_Fiiiiiiiiiine. But I get to bring Utau and Kukai._

I don't know why, but I felt excitement when I read her fine, but sadness when I read that she wanted to bring Utau and Kukai.

Did she not trust me that much? _Well, you did sexually harass her a lot. _The little voice said. Oh shut up! I shouted back at it.

_Yes!_

I responded. I had a feeling she liked the sweet Ikuto and not the sexy Ikuto.

I stared at her for a while. She was different. Amu didn't fall into my arms like any of the other girls. She was smart and beautiful.

And she was nice. I mean she didn't get me expelled for any of the things that I did to her. I knew she could have easily gotten me in expelled and arrested.

I stared at her some more and hoped that she wouldn't catch me. Luck want on my side today because Amu turned her head to look at me.

I tried to pull a goofy face to cover up the fact that I was undressing her with my eyes. She gave me a small giggle and a warm smile.

THANK KAMI. She fell for it, but I don't understand the butterflies in my stomach every time she looks at me.

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

Chapter 4

**Amu's p.o.v**

"Ugh! Why does it take men so long?" Utau whined.

"Utau, we only waited five minutes" I replied with a small giggle. Utau rolled her eyes at me and stuck her tongue out.

"Oooooh there's my man!" Utau screeched. I just gave her an annoyed look.

I turned my head to where she was pointing and saw Kukai and Ikuto walking towards us.

Kukai gave me a thumbs up and Ikuto just smirked at me.

When Kukai arrived, he ruffled my hair, and gave Utau a huge hug and a kiss on the lips.

"Hey Amu" Ikuto murmured as soon as he got close enough.

**Ikuto's p.o.v**

Kukai and I went to the water fountain to meet Amu and Utau.

As soon as we got there, Kukai ruffled Amu's hair and I felt a burst of hot white anger shoot through me.

I wasn't sure why, but suddenly I felt like ripping of the redhead's arm off.

"Hey Amu" I murmured. Amu gave me this look like _what the hell is wrong with you. _

I really didn't want her to know that I was angry, so I gave her one of my best fake smiles.

"Ok, now that we're all here, let's go!" Utau said. She was obviously in a happy mood.

"Who's driving" I asked.

"Uuuuuuummmmm, I'll drive" Amu said hesitantly. "NO!" both Utau and Kukai shouted at the same time.

Amu blushed and looked down in embarrassment. "What? Why don't you want Amu to drive?" I demanded.

"Because she drives like a maniac!" Utau screamed.

I chuckled at Amu's embarrassed face. "Alright, I'll drive"

Everyone nodded in agreement and got into my car.

We had finally arrived at the movie theatre. Everyone got out of the car and went to go see what movie they wanted to watch.

Kukai and I were ok with any movie as long as it wasn't rated pg. or g and it wasn't a chick flick.

While Utau and Amu picked out the movie, Kukai and I went to go get some snacks.

When we were done paying, I went to go get the girls, while Kukai cleansed his bladder.

I walked over to the ticket booth thing and saw that they were still deciding what movie to watch.

"What's the hold up?" I demanded.

"We don't know what movie to watch." Amu said. Utau just continued to go through the movies.

"How about Sherlock homes?" Utau asked.

"That sounds good, but what's the rating?" Amu asked "pg13."

"What do you think?" Amu asked me.

"Sure, but if you get scared, you can hold my hand." I said with a sly smirk on my face.

"In your dreams you pervert!" she yelled at me.

"Every night Amu-koi" I murmured back.

She just gave me a disgusted look and rolled her eyes.

When we went to the ticket booth, the person there just gave us all a very bored look.

"Hi, how may I help you?" he asked.

As soon as he saw Amu though, his eyes perked up and he stood up a little bit taller.

"Can we please get four tickets to Sherlock homes?" Amu said to him.

"Sure thing. Anything else? Anything at all?" it was clear from his tone of voice, he was trying to make a move on Amu.

Instantly, I felt my anger flare up. How dare he try to flirt with _my_ Amu.

"No thanks" I answered for Amu.

The guy at the booth narrowed his eyes at me "I was asking the pretty lady"

"I think instead of flirting with my _girlfriend, _you should just write 'I'm desperate' on your forehead." I said. It was clear from my tone of voice that I was way beyond angry.

I saw Amu's eyes go wide and before she could say anything, the booth guy said "oh, man, I'm sorry. Here are your tickets"

It was clear that he was freaked out. I just grabbed the tickets from his hands, grabbed Amu by the waist and walked away with Utau following behind us.

"Normally, I would yell at you for calling me your girlfriend, but that guy was _really_ creepy." Amu told me while making this disgusted face.

I just chuckled and nodded. I didn't feel like talking.

**~At the movie~**

We were half way through the movie when Amu suddenly got up from her place beside me.

"I have to go through the bathroom" she whispered to me.

I nodded at her and turned my head back to the movie.

I was trying really hard to not fall asleep, maybe this movie was a bad choice after all.

When I was just a second close to falling asleep, I heard kissing sounds from the row behind me.

"Kukai, Utau shut up! Some people are trying not to barf!" I yell/whispered to them.

The kissing sounds stopped and I sighed in relief. Apparently kami hated me because they just started right back up again.

I knew my hatred was a little bit out of hand, but I couldn't help it.

Where was Amu? She had been gone for a really long time.

I got up from my seat to go check it out. I figured calling her was the best bet.

_Riiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiiiing, riiiiing, riiiiiiiii- I'm sorry, this person _ugh!

I snapped my phone shut and decided to just go look for Amu.

I was just wandering around hoping to stumble across her when I heard a scream. But it wasn't just any scream, it was a small, petite, beautiful (or at least as beautiful a scream could get) scream.

I only had one thought in my head and it was Amu.

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

Hi everyone, This is the story that Sanjana Tsukiyomi was writing. When she explained that she was scrapping the story I requested that I finish it for her. I know that it will not be perfect to what she had in mind, I just hope that it will be acceptable. Arigato Sanjana for trusting me with your story. From chapters 1 through 4 is _not_ mine (Sanjana I changed a few words since the words used are ones that I do not say. I hope you don't mind. :) ). Chapters 5 through the end are mine.

Chapter 5

(Ikuto's POV)

As I ran to the source of the scream I noticed Amu being forced into the back room behind the counters. The boy who was hitting on Amu earlier was the one pushing her. I knew that guy gave an air of creepiness and now I knew why.

"Amu!" I yelled as the door was shut. I heard it click as though he locked it from the inside.

Good thing I cat-like abilities. I noticed a vet above the door that really high up, but bog enough for me to fit through. I jumped up and did a flip in air. I kicked out my right leg and went through the vent. As I landed inside the back room I looked around to me to find _my _Amu.

As I looked to the right I noticed the guy had Amu pinned to the ground and he was forcibly trying to kiss her.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS AND MOUTH OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" I yelled as I charged him. The boy was so startled that he had chance of defense as I kicked him the stomach. He fell to the ground clutching his waist and crying.

"How did you get in here?!" he demanded while he was still crying. "I think you broke something. I will press charges for assault and battery!

"If you so much as pick up that phone to call the police, we will put abduction and rape charges against you" I replied to him in a voice that dared him to go against me.

All he did was lay on the floor without saying a word and crying because I kicked his _poor stomach_. Well, I guess he should have thought about that when he attacked Amu.

I picked up Amu as we walked out the door.

"Amu, are you okay? I should've gone with you to protect you" I whispered to her as she held on to my neck.

"I am sorry (1)" she whispered back to me. It sounded as though her spirit was gone. "I don't know what I did wrong, but I will fix it."

"You did nothing wrong" I told her firmly. "Let's go get something warm to drink, Utau and Kukai probably don't even realize we are gone."

***At the coffee shop down the road***

"Are you feeling better?" I asked Amu as she sipped her strawberry flavored hot chocolate.

"Yes I am, Thank you Ikuto" she said. Then a fire rose in her honey colored eyes, "Next time I see that boy, he better run. I will hurt and knock more than just the wind out of him!"

"I am glad to see that you bounce back fast" I told her with a smile. "Should we go see if Utau or Kukai have noticed we left?

Amu grinned, "Sure, let's go. And Ikuto, thank you for being there and helping me. You have more than made up from the hard times you gave me before."

She took my hand as we headed back to the theater. The movie should be over by now.

End chapter 5.

Notes:

(1) For many people, no matter how strong they are, after going through a close to rape will always be timid at first. This does not mean everyone, but it is for a lot of people I know personally. I am sorry she is out of character at this part of the story.

Author's notes: I hope that it was okay. I also hope that I did not disappoint you Sanjana :D. Let me know if it is okay? Arigato mina!

Hinata


	2. Chapter 6

Hiya everyone :D. I hope that you are all okay with the story so far. I only plan one more chapter with this story. Since Amu and Ikuto have made up, I don't really see a point to continue much more of it. I really hope this story is up the original author's expectations. Thank you Sanjana Tsukiyomi Black :).

Hinata

Chapter 6

(Ikuto's POV)

As we walked into the theatre Utau and Kukai were waiting for us. They noticed we were holding hands and the state of Amu's clothes.

"I didn't know that you couldn't wait Ikuto-niisan, you c–" Utau began to say.

"_Do not_ just assume Utau. You have no clue what happened to her. Amu is not like you and Kukai. You two just make out and don't care who sees you. Amu was almost hurt!" I started to yell at her.

"Ikuto, it's okay" Amu said. "Please take me home for now. Utau, I hold no grudges against you, but do not assume that everyone becomes intimate at the first break."

Utau's face turned pink as we walked out of the theatre.

"Sorry, about my sister's mouth, someone should put a muzzle on it sometimes" I told Amu. "Let's go, we need to get you out of here. How about we go to the park?

"Sure" she replied.

***At the park***

(Amu's POV)

"Thank you Ikuto, you didn't have to say that to Utau. But you know what? I think that is what she thought we would do when we all went to the movies anyways" I told Ikuto. "I know that I appreciate everything you are doing for me."

We walked over to get some ice cream and got two chocolate cones. We walked to the bench that was in front of the water fountain (it was in the form of dolphin spitting water into a pool). As we sat down, we heard a gasp and a very annoying whine.

"Ikuto baby! How could you be with her?! Saaya whined while trying to push me away.

"Don't touch Amu you slut. How could you even think that you have any hold on me or how I choose to live?" Ikuto demanded. "Why don't you go off to your boyfriend? The only reason you dated me was to get into my pants! That is not what I want in a relationship and you or your cronies will not touch Amu again or you will have to deal with me. Do you understand Yamabuki?

Saaya's eyes looked like bowling balls and lunged for me. "You! You ruined everything! _How could you tell him about Tadase and me?_ It was the perfect setup! I got to keep Ikuto and play with Tadase. We were all happy and no one was hurt" she screamed.

Ikuto moved to stand in front of me but I pushed him back. I moved off the bench. As I stood up, I shoved her back and she hit the bench hard. As she fell to the ground, I took my ice cream cone and smashed it into her hair.

"Ikuto, are you gonna eat that?" I asked while pointing to his own cone.

"Not really, you can have mine if you want" I said as I gave her my cone.

"Thank you" I told him. I bent down where she was lying on the ground.

"Here, this is the last thing you will ever get from Ikuto" I told her. Then I smashed his cone in her hair as well. All she could do was stare at me as I grabbed Ikuto's hand and walked away.

"Sorry about your cone, do you want a new one?" I asked Ikuto.

"Nope, I like how you handled that, so where did you get all this gumption? A month ago and you would have been cowering behind the park bench" Ikuto asked me.

"Well, I realized the day I slapped you that I need to stand up for myself. Then your sister made me get rid of my disguise and you know the rest of the story" I explained.

"Well, let's see everything you have accomplished" Ikuto said. "First, you break Saaya and I up, turn into a smoking hot girl, almost get yourself raped as a result, tell my sister off then defend yourself against Saaya. Hmmm, I think you are doing great and it's not even been a week."

I looked up at Ikuto that I would not change anything that has happened because it helped me realize that I could love Ikuto. It showed me that he can change and that he can truly care about me.

Ikuto then leaned down toward me and softly touched his lips to mine. I kissed him back just as softly. The kiss did not share passion; instead it showed understanding and tenderness. It told me that he was sorry about all he had done to me in the past.

As I broke the kiss, I leaned against his chest and told him that as long as we were true to each other, then we could make it through anything.

Ikuto reached for my hand and kissed it. He promised to always stay by my side and we walked side by side fully trusting in each other.

The end.

Author's note:

I hope this is acceptable. I thank every one of you who have favorited/followed and believed in this story. I also hope that I did not end it too soon. Let me know if I should continue it and make another chapter please.

Hinata


	3. Epilogue

Epilogue

***2 years later***

At the beginning of the story, everyone was a senior in high school. They are now all 20 years old. (Yes I know that Ikuto is supposed to be older, but I am not sure eactly of their ages from when Sanjana wrote this story to begin with).

(Ikuto's POV)

I looked at my girlfriend. We had been dating for 2 years. I plan to ask her to marry me this evening. I had it all planned perfectly. Now if I could only get Amu to go along without realizing it.

(Amu's POV)

I was told by Ikuto that I needed to be home by 4 pm. This meant that I would need to get off work early. Good thing I worked with Utau. She would know exactly what needed to be said to get off early when I didn't even know why. All I knew what that Ikuto said it was important.

"Utau, what am I supposed to Yukari? She will not just let me go because my _boyfriend_ said it was important? I asked Utau.

"Well, let me talk to her and see what she says, if I can't convince her then you can try" she told me.

Utau walked into Yukari's office and was in talking to her for 15 minutes. When she came out, she told me everything was clear and I could leave early. Sometimes it was really nice to have a friend that was close to the producer.

"Arigato Utau!" I yelled as I ran out the door.

***Home safe and sound***

"Ikuto! I am home! What was so important?" I yelled into the house. But I did not find him, instead I found a note on the refrigerator door.

_I know your love of puzzles; now follow the clues to find the prize. _

_It walks on four legs in the morning, two legs at noon and three legs in the evening. What is it?_

Great, I think. He brings me home for a scavenger hunt! What made this important?! Let's see, I know that we have secret compartments all over the house. I guess I will just have to go through them all.

As I searched I came to a picture. It was of a man in three phases of living. He was a baby, grew into an adult then got old a used a cane. This picture had to be it.

I moved the picture and there was a pink and black pair of shoes with another clue.

_I am always hungry,  
I must always be fed,  
The finger I touch,  
Will soon turn red_

This one was easy…It's fire. I made my way to the fire place I made a mental note to kick Ikuto when I saw him…

There on the hearth was a black belt with gem designs all around it. And of course another note.

_If you break me  
I do not stop working,  
If you touch me  
I may be snared,  
If you lose me  
Nothing will matter._

What the heck is this supposed to be? I guess I am just gonna have to search for the answer…

As I walked around I searched at what this could be. Hm, I know it not physical. So it had to be metamorphical…I guess I could check our room. When I walked into the bedroom, there was nothing that sprang out "HERE IS THE ANSWER!" So I searched the bathroom. There on the counter was my heart locket that a picture of Ikuto and I in it. Underneath was a piece of paper. "Add this to the other things collected" it read. I looked on the back of it and found the next riddle.

_At the sound of me, men may dream  
Or stamp their feet  
At the sound of me, women may laugh  
Or sometimes weep_

I closed my eyes and thought for a moment. What would make Ikuto dream and me cry? His violin! The music room…

I ran to the music room hoping this was the end. As I got there, I found a dress. It was black and pink with the design of a sakura. A small note lay on the dress.

"I know you are probably done looking, but keep it up. This time, go put everything on. After you do, here is your next clue" it read. Dang it Ikuto!

I grabbed everything and got dressed. Then I read the paper.

_What always runs but never walks, often murmurs, never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth but never eats?_

Well, I don't think that anything would fit that description here…Out I go. I started thinking of all the places this could and be realized it must a river.

I drove to the river and found my friends. Utau, Kukai, Rima, Nagi, Yaya, Kairi, and Yukari.

"Took you long enough" Utau told me as I walked up to them.

"What is all this about?" Why did Ikuto have me leave early for this?" I asked her.

"Well, all I can do is give you this.

_What does man love more than life  
Fear more than death or mortal strife  
What the poor have, the rich require,  
and what contented men desire,  
What the miser spends and the spendthrift saves  
And all men carry to their graves?_

"Oh good Lord!" I said out loud. "Fine, I guess I will read it." I read and said frustratingly, "I have no clue! I guess this would be nothing! Since I can't of anything else!"

"Exactly" a deep voice said in my ear.

"Ikuto! I should _soooo_ kick you!" I told him.

All he did was chuckle. "Do you know why I said 'exactly' Amu-koi? I said that because there is nothing that I would not give to have you as my wife" He knelt down on one knee and asked me.

"Will you marry me Amu? Please be my wife"

"Of course I will" I told him. Then I leaned in and kissed him.

The end

Authors note:

I hope this was a good ending. Please let me know. I want to thank everyone of you who have read this story. I greatly appreciate the reviews, those who are following and/or favorited it. Please let me know what you think.

Hinata


End file.
